Los caminos de la verdad y la razon
by SUPERGOK-SAMA
Summary: A todos nos llega la hora de saber muchas cosas, tambien a ranma y akane
1. PROLOGO

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**LOS CAMINOS DE LA VERDAD Y LA RAZON**

Escrito por SUPERGOK-SAMA

PROLOGO

Han pasado ya mas de seis meses después de la boda fallida, la relación entre ranma y akane seguía igual…………

El pobre de ranma se tuvo que alejar al parque para reflexionar, sobre todos los acontecimientos de la última semana, en especial por los insultos y mazazos recibidos por su bella prometida

Ranma( pensamiento): "estoy aburrido de seguir luchando con mi corazón, pero no puedo decir la verdad"

En ese momento llega el maestro happosai y empieza una lucha entre este y ranma, la cual concluye como pocas veces con la derrota de ranma.

Haposai: "Te veo cada día mas débil querido discípulo, ya es hora que entrenes con un verdadero maestro de las artes marciales."

Ranma: "Que esta diciendo viejo, yo soy el mejor y no necesito ayuda ya de nadie"

Haposai: "En eso te equivocas, dentro de poco tendrás que irte y no darás explicaciones de esto, yo se porque te lo digo."

En ese momento el maestro desapareció, dejando a ranma todavía mas confundido.

Esa misma noche ranma empaco su mochila, entro al cuarto de akane, como siempre lo hacia, es decir por la ventana, en ese instante akane soñaba como siempre con su querido ranma.

Ranma cautelosamente entro en cuarto, dejando una carta.

Ranma(susurro): "Ojala me perdones, pero es lo que tengo que hacer, nunca me olvides Akane."

De la misma forma como entro salio, en ese momento una flecha fue lanzada desde un punto muy lejano, el joven artista marcial con gran habilidad la atrapo, quedando aterrado al ver un mapa.

Ranma(pensamiento): "Esto si es raro, creo que fue el viejo ese, ojala me sirva de algo"

Ranma salio de nerima a una gran velocidad, evitando incrementar su aura, para así no ser perseguido por todas sus prometidas.

Eran ya las seis de la mañana, akane se levanto, se baño y en el momento de vestirse, vio una hoja encima de su mesita.

Akane: "Que será esto"

En ese momento empezó a leer

_Akane:_

_Perdóname por no tener el valor de despedirme, para cuando leas esta carta, yo estaré muy lejos para que puedas ser feliz, dile a mi padre que no me busque; algún día regresare y así poder solucionar todos nuestros problemas. Otra cosa que a Nabiki no se le ocurra intentar chantajear a alguien para encontrarme, porque el único que sabe mi secreto no lo dirá. Se que a veces he sido un insensible, egocéntrico y demás pero en el fondo siempre te he estimado. Dale mi saludos a los demás_

_Atte: Ranma_

Akane en ese momento entro en shock, todavia no podía asimilar esta carta

Akane: Baka insensible.

Y empezó a llorar amargamente como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.


	2. CAPITULO 1: “EL MAESTRO KAO”

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**LOS CAMINOS DE LA VERDAD Y LA RAZON**

Escrito por SUPERGOK-SAMA

**CAPITULO 1: "EL MAESTRO KAO" O "LA LUCHA DE LOS MALDITOS"**

Ranma corría a gran velocidad para llegar a su nuevo sitio de entrenamiento, hace ya tres días salio de nerima con rumbo desconocido, en ese momento esta en un hermoso valle rodeado de hermosas flores, en ese momento reflexiono.

Ranma( pensamiento): "siempre huyo como un cobarde, en el preciso momento de afrontar mis sentimientos"

Sin darse cuenta nuestro querido artista marcial, tropezó con un anciano.

Ranma: "Discúlpeme noble anciano, no era mi intención hacerle daño"

El anciano cuando lo escucho, primero lo iba a regañar pero luego

K: "El que me debo disculpar soy yo, ranma saotome"

Ranma: "Como supo quien era yo, si usted no me conoce"

Kao: "Discúlpame por no presentarme de la manera adecuada, soy el maestro Kao, conocedor de los artes milenarios de la lucha y del esplendor espiritual, estoy aquí para entrenarte de la mejor manera"

Ranma: "Es un honor conocerlo maestro, he venido desde muy lejos a entrenar y seria un honor para mi si me entrenara"

En ese momento el estomago de ranma empezó a rugir.

Kao: "jajajaja, primero deberías comer antes que empezar a entrenar"

Ranma: "no se burle de mi, no me gusta que me vean con lastima"

En ese instante ranma siente un chichón en su cabeza

Kao: "mas respeto mi joven discípulo, lo primero que tienes que aprender es a tener control de tus emociones o nunca podrás ser un gran guerrero, primero te enseñare a tener paciencia y control mental, ojala aprendas rápido y entender que lo importante es tu mente"

Ranma: "Discúlpeme maestro, ojala usted pueda hacer ese milagro, porque lo veo muy difícil"

Después del pequeño incidente, ranma comió calmadamente mientras kao, realizaba unas katas muy diferentes a las que había visto ranma en toda su vida.

Ranma(pensamiento): "Como lo hace, es ver a cologne y happosai, pero en versión mejorada"

Kao: "Te preguntaras como es que un viejo, puede hacer esto"

En ese preciso instante un rayo de energía fue disparado por kao, a una velocidad asombrosa

Kao: "Esto que acabas de ver joven discípulo, es el control de energía llamado TISARK, muy pocos son los que lo conocen, ni happosai conoce de su existencia"

Ranma: "Con razón ese pervertido me mando con usted"

Kao: "En eso tienes razón joven saotome, pero también hay otras razones por las tu estas aquí y que con el tiempo te darás cuenta cuales son"

En ese momento empezó el rudo entrenamiento, lo mas duro para ranma fueron las lecciones de yoga, ya que kao lo regañaba permanente por su desconcentración

Kao: "Que pasa discípulo, todavía te perturban esos pensamientos erráticos y sin sentido, escúchame bien, este entrenamiento va encaminado a que encuentres esa paz que anhelas, por hoy descansemos, mañana será un dia muy duro y espero que aprendas a vivir mas tranquilo"

Ranma: "Muchas gracias maestro, oohhh que sueño tengo"

Ranma armo su campamento y se acostó en su fotón, el pobre no dejaba de pensar en su akane.

Una semana después….

Ranma había perfeccionado sus técnicas con ayuda de kao, al principio sufrió mucho por el duro entrenamiento, pero actualmente maneja a la perfección muchas técnicas tanto las que ya sabia, las cuales había modificado así como las nuevas.

Ranma (pensamiento): "Ojala tuviera un compañero con quien entrenar"

En ese instante como si de alguna broma se tratara, apareció el mas grande desorientado del mundo.

Ryoga: "Que haces aquí ranma, acaso no es aquí hokaido"

Ranma: "Hola p-chan, que alegría me da verte"

Ryoga: "Que pasa nenita, te has vuelto muy sentimental"

Ranma: "No es eso p-chan, lo que pasa es que estoy en un viaje de entrenamiento y me estaba aburriendo de no tener un compañero con quien pelear"

Ryoga: "Menos mal, yo Ryoga Hibiki, te reto a un duelo, ya que por fin tengo una técnica con que derrotarte saotome"

Ranma: "Ojala sea cierto lo de tu nueva técnica, empecemos entonces con el duelo"

En ese momento llego kao y paro el futuro enfrentamiento

Kao: "Joven discípulo, me gustaría que me presentaras a tu amigo"

Ranma: "Maestro, este joven se llama Ryoga Hibiki y es un gran luchador"

Ryoga(pensamiento): "Desde cuando ranma es tan humilde"

Kao: "Disculpen mi intromisión, sigan entonces con el duelo"

En ese momento Ryoga se concentro y empezó a atacar a ranma, aunque para el joven de la trenza todos sus movimientos eran predecibles.

Ryoga: "Mira saotome mi nueva técnica, **Técnica de la Explosión Supernova**"

Esta técnica consistía en un gran aro de energía que al llegar al oponente creaba una onda expansiva y que al contraerse, generaba una gran explosión a escalas incalculables

Ranma (pensamiento): "Si no pienso rápido, p-chan me ganara"

Kao: "Concéntrate en lo que te enseñe, joven saotome"

Entonces Ranma se acordó de sus clases de ciencias e hizo algo increíble

Ranma: "**Gran Agujero Oscuro**"

Esta técnica consista en crear un vortice para disipar la energía de la técnica de ryoga y a la vez trasfórmala en un contra-ataque.

Ryoga: "No lo puedo creer "

Ranma: "**Técnica de la Explosión Supernova-Nebular**"

Este nuevo ataque, ryoga no se lo esperaba, no podía creer que su nueva técnica fuera copiada y mejorada, en ese momento esperaba su derrota, cerro sus ojos cuando abrió ojos lo que vio lo asombro mas, ranma había detenido su propia técnica y la había dirigido al cielo.

Ranma le tendió su mano, ryoga la recibió y se levanto.

Ranma: "buena técnica amigo"

En ese momento Ryoga lloro de alegría.

Kao: "No llores joven, veo que por fin he encontrado a otro discípulo"

Ranma: "Muchas gracias maestro, se que Ryoga no lo va defraudar"

Ryoga: "Muchas gracias Maestro, espero ser uno de sus mejores pupilos"

Así fue como empezó otro duro entrenamiento para Ryoga.

Pero que paso en nerima después de la huida de ranma, eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.

--

Muchas gracias ojala dejen sus reviews, este es mi primer fic y me gustaría saber como les ha parecido


	3. CAPITULO 2: “YO AMO A RANMA”

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**LOS CAMINOS DE LA VERDAD Y LA RAZON**

Escrito por SUPERGOK-SAMA

**CAPITULO 2: "YO AMO A RANMA" O "LA LUCHA DE LAS PROMETIDAS"**

Cuando ranma se marcho, Akane se deprimió demasiado, por suerte estaban sus hermanas y Nodoka para ayudarle en todo.

Nodoka: "Levántate Akane, hay que aprovechar que no esta mi hijo para entrenarte, el te dejo esto conmigo."

Akane: "Pero tia, no quiero entrenar y menos recibir un regalo de ese baka."

Nodoka: "No creas que es un regalo, es mas que eso, ábrelo y te darás cuenta de eso"

Akane lentamente abrió la bolsa y se dio cuenta de lo importante del contenido

Akane: "No lo puedo creer y que piense Ranma, que lo voy a perdonar tan fácilmente"

Nodoka: "No te precipites querida Akane, con esto y con mi entrenamiento secreto, tendrás la posibilidad de librarte de las demás prometidas que reclaman a Ranma"

Akane: "Claro que voy a entrenar, pero lo hago por mi no por ese baka"

Nodoka (pensamiento): "Hasta cuando vas a negar que lo quieres, Akane"

En ese momento comenzó el arduo entrenamiento, Akane no lo podía creer en menos de tres días dominaba las técnicas que le había enseñado su tia, como ella le decía, ahora lo mas difícil seria manejar las técnicas que ranma le había dejado en ese cuaderno.

Akane empezó a leer lentamente, no lo podía creer, ranma le había dejado las técnicas explicadas de la mejor manera posible, pareciera que ranma ya era un maestro avanzado en las artes marciales

Akane (pensamiento): "Gracias ranma, si solo pudiera decirte cuanto te amo"

En ese momento aprecio Nabiki y Kasumi

Nabiki: "Que pasa hermanita, leyendo lo que te dejo ranma, se nota que lo quieres mucho"

Kasumi: "Nabiki, deja de molestar a nuestra hermana, ya sabes la situación"

Nabiki: "jajaja, esta bien, pero después no digan que yo no tengo razon, jajaja"

Akane: "Por favor no se peleen, por cosas sin sentido"

Nabiki: "Espero que aproveches ese cuadernito de tu amorcito"

Akane: "Nabikiiii, no digas esas cosas, porque ranma no es eso"

Kasumi:" Cálmate Akane, no le hagas caso"

Después de eso Akane, empezó a entrenar arduamente dos días sin descansar, cuando estaba terminando de entrenar apareció Shampoo y Ukio en la casa Tendo

Shampoo: "Akane, vengo a retarte a un duelo final, la que pierda no tendrá mas a aíren"

Akane: "Eres una tonta, ranma no es un objeto, para que lo traten de esa manera"

Ukio: "Eso es verdad, perdóname akane, yo solo venia a preguntarte si haz sabido algo de ran-chan"

Akane: "No he sabido nada de ese baka"

Shampoo. "Oigan par de tontas, necesito saber si van a estar en la lucha o que"

Akane (pensamiento): "Voy a hacerle caso a Shampoo, pero solo lo hago para demostrarle a los demás que no soy la prometida débil"

Ukio: "Que pasa Akane, no te dejes amedrentar por la amazona de quinta"

Shampoo: "Cállate marimacho, nunca podrás ganarme en feminidad"

Akane: "Cállense las dos, esta bien shampoo, acepto pero con una condición la que pierda aceptara las condiciones que le de la ganadora"

Shampoo: "esta bien, de todas maneras yo voy a ganar, mañana será el duelo y si quiere la cocinera también puede participar"

Ukio: "Yo no pienso participar"

Akane: "Queee, y eso"

Ukio: "Ya ranma no es mi prometido y nos les digo mas"

Shampoo (pensamiento): "Una menos, te voy a derrotar fácilmente akane, jajajaja"

Akane: "Les puedo pedir un favor, shampoo lárgate de aquí, mañana nos vemos para el duelo. Ukio gracias por todo"

En la noche toda la familia Tendo se reunió, junto a los padres de ranma.

Soun: "Mi bebe va a luchar, buaaaaa, mi niña no debe pelear"

Akane: "Papa, confía en mi, se que ganare"

Genma: "Eso es verdad, Tendo, yo se que ella ganara, por algo es que es la prometida de mi hijo, jajaja"

Nodoka (mostrando la katana): "Mas respeto genma querido"

Genma empezó a sudar frio y no era para menos.

Kasumi: "Tia, calmate en verdad mi tio dijo eso sin intencion"

Genma: "gracias kasumi"

Nabiki: " Yo voy a vender boletas para este suceso, jajaja"

Akane: "Esta bien pero el cincuenta por ciento es mio"

Nabiki: "Estas loca akane, ni lo pienses"

Akane: "Es eso o es nada"

Nabiki: "Esta bien"

Nabiki (pensamiento): "Esta me las pagas hermanita"

Al Otro dia, se estaba acercando la hora del duelo, akane se estaba impacientando, en ese momento llegaron todos los compañeros de Akane, Kuno, Moose y Cologne.

Akane: "Donde esta shampoo"

Shampoo: "Aquí estoy, Akane"

Akane: "Quien será el arbitro"

Moose: "Yo creo que la mas adecuada es la anciana cologne"

En ese momento moose recibió un bastonazo

Cologne: "Esta bien, yo seré la encargada de ver que todo este en orden, jajaja".

Shampoo y Akane subieron en la plataforma

Cologne: "Que comience el duelo"

Shampoo ataco en ese momento con el truco de las castañas, akane a una velocidad increíble empezó a contrarrestar el ataque.

Shampoo (pensamiento): "No lo puedo creer, esa tonta conoce el ataque"

En su desesperación de ganar no se dio cuenta del ataque de akane.

Akane: "Técnica de la Explosión"

Shampoo recibió el impacto, pero increíblemente se volvió a levantar

Cologne (pensamiento): "Debe ser que ha recibido un entrenamiento especial, por eso es que el yerno se fue, para liberarla de presiones"

Shampoo empezó a moverse en espiral junto con akane en ese momento

Shampoo y Akane al unísono: "Técnica del dragón volador"

Cologne: "No puede ser, las dos técnicas van a chocar"

En ese instante las dos técnicas formaron un huracán, que a la vez formo una implosión

Akane y Shampoo soportaron la presión y al cabo de unos instantes las dos estaban en el aire, pero rápidamente volvieron a la plataforma.

Cologne (pensamiento): "Creo que mi bisnieta perderá"

Akane: "Ataque de Velocidad, estilo saotome"

En ese momento akane desapareció y reapareció atrás de shampoo formando una esfera de energía ovalada, que luego se convirtió en un animal majestuoso

Akane: "Golpe del Tigre, estilo saotome"

Shampoo: "Nooooooo"

Shampoo cayó fuera de la plataforma por ese ataque tan destructor.

Cologne: "La ganadora es Akane Tendo"

Moose en ese momento se conmovió y levanto a shampoo.

Akane rápidamente se acerco y shampoo comenzó a llorar

Shampoo: "Acepto la derrota, cuales son las condiciones"

Akane: "Solo son dos, la primera quiero que seas mi amiga y la otra es que no te vayas de Nerima, porque ya sabes yo soy la única prometida de ranma"

Shampoo no se lo podía creer su mas grande enemiga, no le guardaba rencor, en ese momento akane la abrazo

Shampoo: "Gracias amiga"

Akane: "Gracias a ti, fue una gran lucha"

Cologne: "Mereces ser la ganadora, estupenda pelea, moose tengo que hablar contigo y con kuno"

Kuno: "Que desea noble anciana"

Cologne: "Primero que todo ve a hablar con tu padre y perdónalo, después pídele que te enseñe las técnicas secretas del estilo Tatewaki, en ese momento te vas a sorprender, cuando termines tu entrenamiento te espero aquí en el dojo Tendo"

Moose: "Y yo que tengo que hacer"

Cologne: "Tu despídete de shampoo, porque tienes que irte a corea, donde esta el maestro de tu estilo de armas ocultas"

Moose: "Esta bien, espero que tenga una buena explicación para esto"

Shampoo: "Moose, ojala te vaya bien, suerte"

Moose: "Hasta luego a todos, shampoo adiós"

En ese momento se fueron Moose y Kuno

Ukio: "Las felicito, son las mas grandes guerreras que he conocido"

Akane y shampoo: "Gracias"

Cologne: "Descansen un poco, porque ustedes de ahora en adelante, también tienen un duro entrenamiento"

Akane, Ukio y Shampoo: "Quee"

Cologne: "No se asombren en este momento ranma, ryoga, moose y kuno están luchando por sus ideales y amores"

Akane: "No la entiendo, explíquese mejor por favor"

Cologne: "No se les hizo raro que kuno no molestara a akane"

Nabiki: "Eso es verdad"

Cologne: "Lo que pasa es que el ya se dio cuenta quien es su verdadero amor"

Akane: "Quien es la persona en cuestión"

Cologne: "No te lo puedo decir, pero esa persona esta aquí entre nosotras"

Nabiki (pensamiento): "Yo se quien es, pero no me conviene que alguien lo sepa, yo también estoy empezando a quererlo"

Cologne se le acerco a Nabiki y le dijo en voz baja: "no dudes de el, espero que aproveches esta oportunidad"

Nabiki: "gracias"

En ese momento Nabiki salio corriendo a su cuarto, cuando entro a este empezó a llorar de felicidad

Nabiki: "Me quiere, no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, no quiero ser igual a mi hermana que oculta sus sentimientos"

En la parte de abajo, todas las otras, sospecharon lo que dijo cologne, pero cologne no había terminado de decir todo.

Cologne: "A partir de este momento el prometido de shampoo es moose"

Shampoo: "Queee, pero si el no me ha ganado"

Cologne: "Pero muy pronto lo hará, hasta ese día serás la prometida de moose, no te niegues la oportunidad de ser feliz"

Cologne: "Ukio, yo se, porque no participaste en la anterior pelea"

Ukio: "Por favor no les diga, es que me da pena"

Cologne: "Te da pena decir, que eres la novia de ryoga"

Akane y Shampoo: "Queee"

Cologne: "Como lo oyen, ukio y ryoga son novios"

Akane: "Ukio, Te felicito, ryoga es todo un caballero"

Ukio en ese momento se puso roja de la pena

Cologne: "Akane, tampoco ocultes los motivos de pelear, ranma tiene suerte"

Akane: "Yo solo luche por mi honor"

Cologne: "No sigas negándote tu felicidad"

En ese momento akane lloro y no pudo seguir negando sus sentimientos

Kasumi: "Hermanita, no llores, espero que recapacites y sincérate contigo misma"

Akane: "No lo puedo seguir negando, te amo ranma". Ella siguió llorando, pero las lagrimas eran de felicidad

Genma y Soun: "Lo logramos muy pronto habrá boda jajaja"

Nodoka (Con la Katana): "No se precipiten"

Después de todas las emociones del día, las tres jóvenes luchadoras empezaron un nuevo entrenamiento y aunque no lo crean próximamente se les unieran dos más, pero eso lo dejamos para los próximos capítulos.

--

¿Qué pasara con Kuno y moose? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo

Muchas gracias ojala dejen sus reviews, este es mi primer fic y me gustaría saber como les ha parecido


	4. CAPITULO 3: “EL DESTINO DE MOOSE Y KUNO”

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**LOS CAMINOS DE LA VERDAD Y LA RAZON**

Escrito por SUPERGOK-SAMA

**CAPITULO 3: "EL DESTINO DE MOOSE Y KUNO" O "LA CONFROTACION DEL DIRECTOR"**

Moose corría hacia las costas occidentales del Japón, después de lo que le dijo cologne, todavía tenia dudas de su futuro.

Moose (pensamiento): "Será que la anciana hizo esto para alejarme definitivamente de shampoo"

En ese momento no se dio cuenta por donde iba y cayo directo a un riachuelo

Moose: "cuac, cuac"

Moose (pensamiento): "Que mala suerte, así nunca llegare a corea"

Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que así seria mas fácil llegar a su destino. Siguió volando durante dos días, hasta que por fin pudo llegar a la aldea del maestro. En ese momento vertió agua caliente para volver a ser humano.

Moose: "Al fin llegue"

J: "No te confíes joven, no cantes victoria"

Moose: "Quien eres"

Maestro Jatso: "Hola joven moose, soy tu nuevo maestro y mi nombre es Jatso"

Moose en ese momento hizo una reverencia

Moose: "Es un placer conocerlo, maestro jatso"

Jatso: "También para mi es un placer, son muy pocos los que todavía usan armas para el combate"

Moose: "Eso es cierto, no lo puedo creer, yo pensaba que existían mas discípulos en esta disciplina marcial"

Jatso: "No hablemos tanto, descansa un poco, por lo que veo has tenido un largo viaje"

Moose: "Muchas gracias"

Nerima dos días antes……………………..

Kuno entro a gran velocidad a su Escuela, para encontrarse con el irresponsable de su padre

Director: "Hola Tachi, vienes a visitarme"

Kuno: "Vengo a pedirte disculpas, por todas las veces en que te he tratado mal, padre"

Director: "No solamente vienes a eso Tachi, dime que necesitas de mi"

Kuno: "Me gustaría que me entrenaras en el arte de manejo de espadas, es decir el estilo Tatewaki"

Director: "Porque quieres, que yo te entre kuno"

Kuno (pensamiento) : "Esto es raro, me llamo por mi nombre, será verdad lo que me dijo la noble anciana"

Director: "Que pasa hijo, temes que tu respuesta no sea la apropiada"

Kuno: "No es eso, la pregunta es simple, pero mi respuesta muy compleja"

Director: "Ya veo, entonces acepto entrenarte"

En ese momento kuno hizo una venia

Kuno: "Muchas gracias, espero no defraudarte sensei, solo te pido un favor, podrías vestirte mejor por favor"

Director: "Tienes toda la razón, voy a cambiarme a la mansión, te espero allá"

En ese momento a una velocidad increíble el padre de kuno desapareció, kuno empezó a correr rápidamente a su casa, se coloco el traje apropiado y entro al dojo personal de la familia tatewaki, en ese momento se asombra de ver a su padre con un traje de pelea espectacular, blanco con unas espadas bordadas de color dorado en cada brazo.

Maestro T: "Primero te enseñare posturas de relajación y mas adelante, aprenderás técnicas de defensa y ataque apropiadas"

Kuno: "Perfecto, comencemos"

Maestro T: "Como sabes el arte de la espada, es muy antiguo, somos muy pocos los elegidos para desarrollar las técnicas milenarias"

Kuno (pensamiento) : "Este si es mi padre del que siempre me he sentido orgulloso"

En ese momento kuno, empezó su entrenamiento, primero, aprendió a controlar sus emociones, después su padre le mostró las katas correctas y la postura de defensa.

Maestro T: "Kuno, esta postura es la postura Gikma, somos muy pocos la que la utilizamos"

Kuno: "Porque sensei"

Maestro T: "Esta postura es muy peligrosa, tienes que relajarte mucho, elimina todos tus pensamiento negativos, relájate"

Kuno cerró sus ojos y empuño fuertemente la espada

Maestro T: "Prepárate porque te voy a atacar con todas mis fuerzas"

En ese momento el padre de kuno hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible y ataco dando dos sablazos cruzados y uno frontal, kuno increíblemente con su postura desvió los ataques

Maestro T: "descansemos hijo, es todo por hoy, te felicito, haz avanzado mucho y eso que solo hemos estado entrenando por ocho horas"

Kuno:"Gracias papa, me alegra mucho que seas mi maestro"

En ese momento llego sasuke a infórmale que tenia una visita.

Kuno: "Me dices que Nabiki Tendo, esta en el comedor familiar"

Sasuke: "Si amo, ella llego hace rato"

Kuno: "Dile que en un momento, estoy con ella"

Sasuke salio lentamente hacia el comedor y le informo a nabiki la razón de su amo.

Nabiki (pensamiento): "Tengo que decirle la verdad, así no sea correspondida"

Kuno:"Buenas noches, Nabiki, que deseas de mi"

Nabiki: "Quiero hablar contigo, a solas"

Kuno: "Si quieres vamos al jardín"

Los dos lentamente se dirigieron al jardín, estaban un poco asustados, ni siquiera se miraban a la cara, a los pocos minutos se sentaron en medio del Jardín

Nabiki: "Que hermosas flores"

Kuno. "Ninguna se iguala a ti"

Nabiki: "Que me dijiste"

Kuno: "Perdona mi atrevimiento, pero ya es momento de decirte la verdad"

Nabiki (pensamiento) "Será cierto lo que dijo cologne"

Kuno: "Nabiki yo te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón y desearía que tu sintieras lo mismo que yo"

En ese momento nabiki empezó a llorar, lentamente kuno le limpio las lágrimas, tomo la barbilla de nabiki y la beso. Nabiki correspondió a ese beso y lo abrazo.

Nabiki: "Yo también te amo, Kuno"

Kuno: "Gracias, mi bella dama"

Cerca de allí el padre de kuno, estaba viendo todo, estaba muy alegre de que por fin su hijo madurara un poco.

Los dos siguientes días fueron muy duros para kuno, dominar las técnicas de ataque…

Kuno: "Gran rayo cósmico"

Esta técnica consistía en dos sablazos cruzados y tres contraataques dimensionales

Maestro T: "Bien hecho, veo que dentro de poco iniciaremos el verdadero entrenamiento"

Kuno: "Queee"

Corea, época actual……………

Jatso: "Moose, es hora de mostrarte el poder de las armas místicas"

Moose: "Maestro, explíqueme primero que son las armas místicas"

Jatso: "Claro, las armas místicas son los tesoros mas importantes para todo guerrero Jetso, es decir maestro de armas"

Moose: "Cuales son esas armas"

Jatso: "Son incontables, porque unas se pueden fusionar con otras"

Moose: "Gracias maestro, perdón por preguntarle tanto"

Jatso: "No te preocupes, primero quiero que te relajes, acuéstate, cierra los ojos y elimina toda la energía negativa que este a tu alrededor"

Moose lentamente empezó a absorber la energía negativa del ambiente y la convirtió en pensamientos equilibrados, poco a poco se levanto, abriendo los ojos lentamente, tomo varios objetos, entre ellos un sable y un cuchillo.

Jatso: "Mira mi pose, se llama movimiento de la cobra, quiero que repitas este movimiento"

Moose: "Es ataque y defensa"

Jatso: "Exacto"

En ese momento moose, comenzó la kata, que consistía en tres saltos con movimiento circular, terminando en total quietud, moviendo rápidamente las armas de forma sincronizada.

Jatso: "felicitaciones, estuvo perfecta"

Moose: Gracias Maestro"

Los días pasaron para moose y kuno, las técnicas que le enseñaban sus maestros, las aprendieron rápidamente, ya era momento de despedirse de ir con ranma y ryoga.

Kuno se dirigió rápidamente al dojo Tendo, allí se encontró con nabiki.

Kuno: "hola amor, como has estado"

Nabiki: "yo bien, no me digas que vienes a despedirte"

Kuno. "si, es que me tengo que reunir con Saotome y con Ryoga"

Nabiki en ese momento le dio un tierno beso

Nabiki: "No te olvides de que te quiero mucho, no te olvides de mi"

Kuno: "Claro que no me olvidare de ti, mi bella princesa"

Kuno se marcho y nabiki lloro.

Akane: "No te preocupes el pronto volverá"

Nabiki: "Akaneeee, me estabas espiando"

Akane: "No, hermanita yo solo te vi triste y me di cuenta de todo"

Akane en ese momento abrazo a su hermana, nabiki sintió una gran tranquilidad en ese momento

Mientras tanto en Corea…….

Moose: "Hasta pronto, maestro, gracias por todo"

Jatso: "Espero que sigas aprendiendo mucho, yo se que kao te enseñara bien"

Moose: "Eso espero, muy pronto me reuniré con ryoga y con ranma"

Moose se volvió transformar en pato y salio volando a reunirse con los demás guerreros legendarios.

--

¿Pero que ha pasado con ranma y ryoga? ¿Será que por fin, ranma dirá sus verdaderos sentimientos? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.

Muchas gracias ojala dejen sus reviews, este es mi primer fic y me gustaría saber como les ha parecido


End file.
